


Slowly Healing

by HolidayCat



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Crying, F/M, Mordin lives after curing the genophage, Self-Harm, bottling up emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolidayCat/pseuds/HolidayCat
Summary: Mordin is working on something to help boost female krogans immune system when Glyph then informs him that Wreav has sent him an email. Mordin sees no issue with this; until he reads it. Wrex & Bakara get the wrong idea & Mordin has to explain to them whats going on.





	Slowly Healing

Mordin was in the lab trying to prefect this new medicine that would help boost female krogans immune system. After the genophage hit, all krogans took quite a hit. Their bodies had weakened over time & now the Krogan needed more help then ever. Bakara & Wrex had come abroad for this one, which wasn't really surprising since the two were leading the other krogan to a much brighter future. What did surprise many was that Mordin had insisted that Wreav join them. Somehow Mordin had convinced Shepard to have Wreav on the ship. For what reason? No one knew for sure. Shepard said she knew the reason why but wouldn't say anything more then that. Even Garrus tried to get the infomation out of her without stepping over the line. Shepard never once spilled a single word about it. Well at least the crew knew she was damn good at keeping secrets. Mordin was no help to them either. He would just say that it was 'much too personal' to discuss & try to change the subject. Wreav was just silent. It was like he had turned mute & also invisible with how little the crew saw him. He did come out to the mess hall a few times & then he just disappeared to his room completely. This was when Shepard started requesting Grunt, Garrus, or Wrex deliver Wreav's food to him. No one could even wrap their heads around why Shepard would even do that. Laziness was never rewarded on the Normandy.

Grunt was upset because this complete stranger got to eat in his room; something Grunt wasn't allowed to do. Plus this guy barely ever talked. Apparently the guy was Wrex's younger brother. So Wrex had to know what was going on with him right? Grunt would ask the Urdnot leader later. Garrus was very confused, but did the job anyway as the task was just simple to him. Having to deliver some food to a guest? Sure, no problem. Having to get past unknown danger with little clips left in his gun & on his person? Oh dear spirits pray for him. Wrex was pondering what the hell was wrong with his brother. Wreav was usually an arrogant loudmouth so seeing him like this was slightly worrying. What changed Wreav to make him so reclusive? Wrex didn't have a damn clue at the moment.

As Mordin continued his work, Glyph came into his lab. "Urdnot Wreav has sent you a private message doctor Mordin." That rose both Wrex & Bakara's heads. Mordin thanked the sphere device & went over to his terminal to check on the email. Wrex & Bakara eyed the doctor's facial expressions. Mordin seemed calm at first & then he slowly grimaced. Both krogans had the same idea. That Wreav had returned to his old self & sent a nasty letter to Mordin. "Do not let his words get to you doctor." Bakara said calmly This made Mordin's head rise up & he looked very confused at the response. Wrex then cracked his knuckles. "Don't worry, I'll go teach him a lesson on how to behave." Wrex was about to walk toward the door until Mordin stopped him. "I think not. You misunderstand completely. Wreav did not send threats or hate. Wreav has relapsed." Wrex rised his brow at that. "Relapsed what?" What the hell was his brother relapsing. "Self-harm." Mordin gave a straight foward answer. Bakara & Wrex stared at him, both in complete shock & then Wrex gave a laugh. "Ha! Nice one! You had me going there." Mordin simply followed up with "Is not a joke Wrex. Is completely true." Wrex now was in a state of shock & before he could get a word out, his mate had already spoke before he could. "What caused Wreav to relapse?" Bakara was now intrigued & worried with having this new infomation. "Unsure about this time. Expect it has something to do with all of the emotions he keeps bottled up. Bottling up emotions known to be very unhealthy practice for all species." Mordin had gone back to his work. Still being able to talk about Wreav & continue his previous work. "Why tell us of this now?" Wrex seemed to have found his voice again. "Seemed like the best time to do it. If I had not told you the real reason then you would have gone off on him while he was asking for help. Results would have been.. problematic." Wrex & Bakara nodded to that.

"Wrex do you know how to use a midkit?" Well that question was out of the blue. "Yeah I know how it works, why ask?" Wrex responded to the question. Now curious to what Mordin was planing. "Good. Need you to sort out Wreav's self-harm issue. Would do so myself but a bit busy at the moment." Now Wrex was even more surprised. Would Wreav even allow him in? "Plus having family that cares would greatly boost his self-esteem." Yep, that sold Wrex & even if it didn't then Bakara's coaxing or damanding would do it for him. Wrex got the medkit from Mordin & headed out. It wasn't long until he was at Wreav's door. Wrex didn't have to knock on the door before he felt the door swing open & Wreav pull him in. Then Wreav slammed the door shut. It took a small bit of time before Wrex could finally see his little brother & boy was he in bad shape. Wreav's body was shaking violently, the skin around his eyes were red from crying, & Wrex could see the self-harm scars. Wreav began to mumble something, still looking down. "I know you don't like being pulled in Mordin & I'm r-realy sorry but-" Wreav's voice was cracking. It took all of the strength Wrex had not to just hug his brother right then & there. "Big brother?" Wreav didn't refer to Wrex with his name, but just called him 'big brother'. Oh if that didn't just pull at Wrex's heart strings at all. Before Wrex could say anything he suddenly felt his brother's arms wrap around him & the Urdnot leader could hear his little brother's soft cries in his chest. Wrex held Wreav close as he let his younger brother sob as much as he needed to. Wrex even slowly started to rock him gently.

It had taken some time but Wreav's sobs had finally gone down enough for Wrex to actually do the task he was given. Wrex was cleaning the wounds & ever so often he would hear Wreav whine from the pain. Wrex couldn't help but think 'yep that's my little brother.' to himself. Wreav never delt well with pain, it's why he never really got himself any scars. They both thought it had to be some DNA thing where one of his parents gave him a low tolerance to pain. "Th-thank you for caring." Wreav finally spoke up & Wrex looked at him. "I d-didn't think yo-" That's where Wrex gave Wreav a hug. "I do care brother I just need to start showing it a lot more often." Wreav actually smiled at that & hugged his bro back. "By the way you shouldn't feel bad about showing emotion. This bottling up shit is killing you." Wreav nodded sadly & leaned against Wrex's shoulder as he continued to clean the wound. "I know & I'm sorry. I guess spending so much time with da... you know who lead me into making it a habit. You couldn't really speak up against him without being beaten." Some tears dripped down Wreav's face & Wrex didn't really blame him for that. How could he? Wrex knew exactly who his little brother was talking about. Wrex gently wiped his brother's tears away.

Wrex was now finished with everything. He cleaned the wound, put medigel on the cuts, & had bandaged it up. It was late now, nearing bed time. Wrex was about to leave the room when he heard Wreav ask him something he had only ever heard once in a blue moon when they were kids & a few times as teens. "Mind staying with me tonight? I just don't want to deal with the nightmares tonight." Wreav had stopped stuttering, that was a good sign. Wrex looked at his brother & gave him a smile. "Heh, sure, but you better move over ya pyjak." Wrex said playfully. Oddly enough Wreav had no nightmares that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Bioware didn't give a real reason why Wreav was such a jerk in the game so I'm doing it for them.


End file.
